


What Does it Feel Like?

by Masterless



Series: Martino the Drunk, Horny Bitch [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Drunken talks about sex, I don't know where he came from but hey, Interrupted phone sex, M/M, Martino is a horny bitch when he's drunk I've decided, Nico now has a brother, Phone Sex, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: “Can I ask you a question?” Luca asked.“Mmm.” Martino took another gulp of his drink. “I’m so drunk, ask me anything.”“What does it feel like?” Luca asked. “You know. Anal.”Martio shrugged. Sober, he wouldn’t even be entertaining the thought of answering the question. But drunk? He knew what it felt like, so why not?





	What Does it Feel Like?

Martino was drunk. Almost black out drunk, but not quite there yet. He, Gio, Luca, and Elia were all at his house, playing FIFA loudly and yelling even louder. His mother was out, visiting her sister, so they had the house all to themselves for the night.

“Bro, that’s fucking cheating!” Gio yelled, pushing Elia out of his chair.

Martino cackled, holding his stomach and trying not to spill his beer.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Luca said, lifting his head to look around at them all from his place laying on the floor. “Where’s Nico?”

“He’s at home,” Martino said. “His older brother is home, so they’re all having a family dinner at his house.”

“And you weren’t invited?” Elia asked, pausing their game.

“I was, but I decided that it probably wasn’t a great time to meet his brother, you know?” Martino shrugged. “We’ve been dating for like, three months now, and while that may be a while, I didn’t even know Nico had a brother until last week, and I know that his brother doesn’t know I exist, so we decided I’d meet him tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Gio asked, raising an eyebrow. “Bro, you’re gonna be so hungover.”

Martino waved a hand dismissively. “Nooo, I’ll be fine.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Luca asked.

“Mmm.” Martino took another gulp of his drink. “I’m so drunk, ask me anything.”

“What does it feel like?” Luca asked. “You know. Anal.”

Elia and Gio cracked up as Martino spluttered, slopping beer down his chin. He put his bottle down on the coffee table, fumbling slightly before actually getting it. He sat up straighter, slapping Gio’s arm harder than he meant to in the hopes of getting him to stop laughing.

“Why do you want to know?” Martino asked.

“Well,” Luca started, staring at him a little too intensely. “This girl that I’ve been seeing, the one that my mama is tutoring? She wants to do it. She says she loves it, so I was just wondering what it felt like. From both sides.”

Elia fell out of his chair, laughing. He was crying at this point. 

“It’s nice,” Martino answered, shaking his head. “It’s… well, it’s sex, it’s great.”

“Yeah, but…” Luca waved a hand around, trying to find the words in his alcohol muddled brain. “What does it feel like to have a dick up your ass?”

Gio cracked up again, leaning against the back of the sofa. “Bro, stop!”

“No!” Luca said. “I just want to make sure she won’t be hurt!”

Martino snorted. “Bro, if she wants you to do it, she already knows she likes it.”

“But what does it feel like?”

Martio shrugged. Sober, he wouldn’t even be entertaining the thought of answering the question. But drunk? He knew what it felt like, so why not?

“It feels…” he began.

Gio and Elia stopped laughing, a rogue chuckle escaping here and there, to look at Martino.

“It feels nice. Like, it does hurt, at first, and the pain sort of doesn’t go away it just… gets good? Like, it’s stretching and sort of like something shouldn’t be there, but when it gets going, it’s like… nothing else should ever happen, especially if it’s with someone you love.” Martino nodded, shifting in his seat to tuck a leg under him. “It’s like, there’s a pain, but it gets softer? And if you do it right, with a guy at least, there’s this… place inside that makes it feel like your whole body is on fire, but in a good way. A little… spot that makes tingles go down to your toes and the ends of your fingers and all the way to the top of your head.”

Gio nodded, looking impressed. “Does it feel nice when you’re the one fucking?”

“I though gay guys were either one or the other?” Luca asked, looking back to Martino. “Or do you switch off?”

Martino shrugged. “We do, but we can’t say for all gay men everywhere.” He vaguely waved his hands as if to gesture to the whole world. “I love fucking Nico, but I also love it when he fucks me. And when it gets all soft and it’s like love making, not fucking. That’s when you know that you, like… that you really love each other. When you make love.”

“Do you and Nico make love?” Elia asked, leaning on his arms on the coffee table. His eyes were glazed, and he looked sleepy.

Martino nodded. “We make love.” He stretched his arms above his head. “I gotta piss.” 

Standing up, Martino made his way to the bathroom, managing to only bump into the wall three times. He made a mess, really, when he peed, and he knew that his mother was going to scream at him if he didn’t clean up after himself, but he was too uncertain on his feet to do it now. He flushed and washed his hands, holding on to the wall to stable himself. The talk with the boys had gotten him feeling all fuzzy and antsy. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Nico’s number.

“Pronto?” Nico answered.

“Ciao, Nico,” Martino answered, sitting down and sliding into his bath. “I miss you.”

He heard a soft chuckle come from the other end of the line. “I miss you, too. My brother is excited to meet you tomorrow.”

“I’m e’cited to meet him, too.” Martino laid down, his feet propped up near the tap.

“‘E’cited’?”

“Mmhmm.” Martino laughed to himself. “But, I might not feel good tomorrow. I’m jus’ a little bit drunk, Ni. Jus’ a little bit.”

Nico laughed. “Just a little bit? Okay, maybe tomorrow isn’t a good time, eh? We can meet up the next day.”

“M’kay.” Martino smiled, a hand slowly traveling down to the waistband of his jeans. “Nico, I miss you.”

“I know, I miss you, too,” Nico answered, his voice soft and loving. “Why don’t you go to sleep, huh? Drink some water and have a bucket next to your bed, just in case you get sick.”

“No.” Martino unbuttoned his jeans. “I want you here, Ni.”

Nico laughed again. “Marti, we’ll see each other soon, I promise. We’ll get lunch, the three-”

“No, Nico,” Marti interrupted. “Niccolo, I want you here, now. Next to me, touching me.” His hand slipped into his underwear. His voice dropped to a whisper. “I want you inside me, Nico.”

He heard Nico’s breath hitch in the other end. “Marti, I can’t do this right now, my parent and my brother are waiting for me to go back to the table. We’re playing board games.”

“Mmmm.” His hand was moving now. “Nico, I need you.”

“Fuck,” Nico breathed. “Marti… you’re making me hard, I’m at a family game night.”

Martino let out a small gasp. “Nico, I want your hands on me.” Closing his eyes, he smiled to himself. “I want your dick in my mouth, in my ass.”

“Martino…” Nico sighed again. “Marti, I can’t do this right now, please.”

Martino’s breath was getting faster. “Make me cum, baby.”

“Marti…” There was rustling on his end of the line, and Martino knew, in his alcohol muddled brain, that Nico was touching himself, too. “Fuck, Marti…”

“Luca asked what it felt like to get fucked,” Martino said, his voice quiet and strained. “I told him it felt like heaven, but I didn’t tell him how fucking great it was, having a hot, hard dick inside me. Feeling you inside me, Nico, filling me up and taking me. Feeling you getting closer and closer, fucking me harder and hard.”

“Marti, you’re such a fucking tease when you’re drunk,” Nico whispered. “Fuck, I’m so hard.”

“Mmmm. I love it when you first start fucking me,” Martino continued, his toes starting to curl. “When I feel you go inside me, filling me with you. I love it, it makes me so hot, Niccolo. I need you inside me so bad sometimes. I think about you fucking me, about you kissing me.”

“Marti, I’m going to cum,” Nico moaned quietly. He gasped sharply, muttering, “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!”

Marti opened his eyes, his hand slowing. “Nico?”

Over the phone, he heard a lot of rustling and moving around.

“Nico?”

He heard another voice on the other end of the line. “Nico?” a voice asked. “Is everything okay?” It was Nico’s mother. 

“Si, mama,” Nico answered. “Just trying to convince Marti to go to bed, he doesn’t feel well. There’s a stomach flu going around school, he thinks he might have it.”

Martino couldn’t hear her reply, but she must have believed him. Nico sighed to himself.

“I almost just got caught jacking off by my mother.”

Martino giggled. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine.”

“Nico?”

“Si, Marti?”

“I don’t think I’m hard anymore.”

Nico laughed on the other end. “Really?”

“Mmmhmm. I think I’m too drunk.” He smiled to himself. “Will you fuck me the next time you sleep over?”

“Any time you want, Marti. Any time.”


End file.
